1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible portable animal crate and more particularly pertains to allowing an animal to be transported therein when the animal crate is placed in an expanded operable configuration and further allowing ready transport when the animal crate is placed in a collapsed stowed configuration with a collapsible portable animal crate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal crates is known in the prior art. More specifically, animal crates heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding animals therein are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. 282,880 to Barati discloses an animal crate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,761 to Gregory discloses an animal shipping crate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,071 to Johannes discloses an animal crate for pick-up trucks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,994 to Petrucciani discloses a dog kennel module. U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,041 to Schmidtz discloses an animal holding crate.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an animal crate that is collapsible and expandable and has wheels secured thereto for allowing its ready rollable transport from one location to another.
In this respect, the collapsible portable animal crate according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an animal to be transported therein when the animal crate is placed in an expanded operable configuration and further allowing ready transport when the animal crate is placed in a collapsed stowed configuration.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved collapsible portable animal crate which can be used for allowing an animal to be transported therein when the animal crate is placed in an expanded operable configuration and further allowing ready transport when the animal crate is placed in a collapsed stowed configuration. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.